


Till death set us apart

by minparkmia



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Fairy's, Gay, Im not good at smut i should practice, Jimins a werewolf, Jungkooks a reaper, M/M, Possible smut, Tae is a fairy, Top Jeon Jungkook, Wing kink bc why not, Yoongi is something hehe, did i mention gay, magical au, mega gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minparkmia/pseuds/minparkmia
Summary: Jungkook sat impatiently tapping his fingers against the wooden table. Breath shallow and uneven. He double checked his schedule for the second time that day.Kim Taehyung:Species: HumanAge: 21Height :5’10Gender: maleDeath: laryngospasmHour: 3:56 pmI suck at summary's spare me





	Till death set us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there another fic to add to the long list of fics i haven't finished

Jungkook sat impatiently tapping his fingers against the wooden table. Breath shallow and uneven. He double checked his schedule for the second time that day. 

Kim Taehyung:  
Species: Human  
Age: 21  
Height :5’10  
Gender: male  
Death: laryngospasm  
Hour: 3:56 pm

 

Jungkook checked his watch , it was currently 3:50. Jungkook’s palms started to grow sweaty. He was a new Reaper a rookie some would say. He couldn't fuck this up or he'll be in some serious issues. 

He looked around noticing the almost empty bar where the supposed Kim Taehyung was to appear and have his life stripped away from him. Oh what a lovely description. 

Jungkook felt quite bad. The guy was in his prime youth and pretty handsome ,but in his short career jungkook grew to understand that some things were inevitable. 

With Patient withering very thin Jungkook decided to order a hobgoblin, the goblins specialty and most famous drink.  
The goblin eyed him oddly when taking his order. Jungkook didn't pay it any mine knowing Goblins weren't use to Humans or well reapers either, to be in a Goblin bar

Now that Jungkook thought about it was odd that a human would be at a Goblin bar.  
It was uncommon, but rare, Goblins have low patient levels with humans. Well an unmagical being for that matter. 

As if on cue a quite drunk Kim Taehyung made way through the entrance and quite loud if he adds, Jungkook put his untouched drink back on the table with a sigh. 

“Fuck you Choi Minho”, Taehyung stumbled over his own two feet throwing himself not too gracefully onto a stool directly in front of the bar. 

A drunk, Makes a lot of sense Jungkook thought. 

“hey amigo hit me with a rockturner”,Taehyung said as he put his head on the counter mumbling nonsense and moving his hands quite restlessly. 

The goblin seem hesitant but decided to just make Taehyung’s drink and move along with his life. Smart move on his part. Something that jungkook could tell right away was that Taehyung was gorgeous sure his profile picture was amazing but the real life thing was something else. Jungkook wasn't sure if he should get closer or wait for something to happen. 

Taehyung drank his drink ordering the goblin to fetch him another. Jungkook felt odd, there was an odd light emitting from Taehyung’s soul. He double checked his profile, making sure it said human. Strange thought Jungkook. 

At that moment Taehyung turned around eyes meeting Jungkook’s. Taehyung stare was cold and intense, as if he could see him

Wait! 

The light, the beautiful yet deadly features the mystic pastel blue and blonde hair. 

This kim Taehyung was A Fucking Fairy

 

Jungkook was beyond confused fairies didn't fall into grim reapers categories of collection seeing they never really died since their souls were created by the happiness of a newborn child instead of other earthly beings. 

“Wow a reaper, in a Goblin's den intersting.” Taehyung spoke confidently voice just as sweet and beauteous as his appearance, drunk haze seeming to the leave him. 

“Well are you gonna tell me why you're here?” He stretched his long limbs in front of him in such a graceful manner that jungkook found himself momentarily distracted. 

Jungkook knew this information was confidential and he could face serious issues with GRCG but technically he owed it to Taehyung, because if a fairy's name appears on a reaper's roster it's a clear sign of identity theft. 

“You're name is on my collective roster, and you should”- He wasn't allowed up finish because Taehyung started crying. 

Looks like the drunken haze was back. 

He was crying and Quite dramatically if he might add, but dramatic was one of the few adjectives used to describe fairies. 

“First my ass of a boyfriend leaves me for a stupid vampire and now some clueless reaper wants to collect my non human soul.” He pushed his bangs back cluelessly showing off a beautiful forehead and eyebrows. 

Wait! Clueless reaper?! 

“Hey I don't make the rosters i only collect”  
Taehyung only rolled his eyes at the statement and continued to drink his drink. 

“You reapers use to be so cool, big ever since that Namjoon guy took over you guys have started to lose your touch”, he mumbled from under his breath. 

To say Jungkook was angry was an understatement how dare this fairy talk about his hyung that way. Yeah Namjoon wasn't as good as Im Nayeon their previous GRCG, also his mother, but he was trying which was what really mattered in the long run. 

“Look Kim Taehyung”,Jungkook spat tone so icy even the bartender look frighten, “Us reapers even though having one the most miserable and saddening jobs in this universe are still close as a family which might be hard for a fairy to understand so please if you have any complaints tell me but not my superior who isn't here to defend himself. “ 

Jungkook patted himself mentally, happy with his strong tone of voice. He picked up his clipboard and , suit jacket making his way towards the exit door, not before stopping and saying, “Be prepared to receive a notice for our omission.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But was he hot?” asked Hoseok around a spoon of peanut butter. 

Jungkook had just finished telling his version of the events that happened earlier that night. And by the looks of it Hoseok was more interested in his half empty peanut butter jar and the physic of Kim Taehyung. 

Jungkook sighed, massaging his temples feeling a migraine approaching. 

“Yes but that's not the point, he was rude towards me and the agency seeing it was an error that anyone could've done. “

Hoseok nodded mindlessly, flipping through channels. 

“Look kookie you said the guy was a fairy right?” He looked towards to Jungkook,continuing when he nodded his head.  
“I don't like to categorize, but everyone knows how fairies are, pure souls but drama queens, plus the guy was probably having a tough day cut him some slack. 

Jungkook listened to Hoseok’s words something flashing in his memory. 

“Fuck you Choi Minho.” ahh yes the unfortunate breakup. 

 

“He did mention a breakup. “

“See!”, Jungkook was taken back by his tone. 

“Hyung you seem a bit excited for some fairy. “

“Equal rights for all you feel me? “

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “yeah hyung sure. “

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jungkook wasn't expecting to see Taehyung so soon ,well if you consider two weeks soon. He was strolling through Target trying to stock up on white t-shirts when a flash of blonde and blue hair caught his attention. 

Taehyung was with some guy, by the looks of it a werewolf. They both seem to be having a heated conversation and jungkook being the conservative he decided to hide behind a rack and mind his business. 

“So you slept with Minho even after what he did to you? Tae come on, you can't let Him use you like this!”

The small werewolf looked beyond irritated face red with anger. 

“Chims I wasn't with Minho. I was with someone else. “

 

Oh. Minho that guy. 

Jungkook didn't know why he felt annoyed, Taehyung honestly looked like a nice guy now that there was better lighting to see him clearly, and no one deserved to be cheated on. 

 

“Taehyung look at yourself lying to defend who? Him the fucking cumbucket who only uses you, as a passport to cheongug for God's sake! “

 

Cheongug jungkook thought over in awe. 

Cheongug was the fairies own little place some pixies and mermaids here and there sometimes incubuses if you're unlucky enough, but only with a fairy could a human or any other unmagical being get in. Well reapers had free pases oh the glory. 

Jungkook turned around just in time to see Taehyung’s fallen face, eyes sullen and empty. 

Now Jungkook felt really bad Taehyung seem to be going through a lot so he did what any normal foolish person would do.  
He walked over to Taehyung threw his arm around him and kissed his cheek ignoring the overly pleasant smooth skin underneath his lips. 

“Tae babe i missed you this morning you snuck out. “ He even nuzzled his head on his shoulder for extra effect. 

The werewolf and a shocked face, seeming to not understand one thing ,and by the looks of it Taehyung was mirroring his expression. 

“Babe”, Taehyung started to say, but got cut off by Jungkook whispering his name quietly in his ear. 

“Jungkook babe I'm sorry you know I had to come see Jimin, I've mentioned Jimin right?” Taehyung had a pleading look in his eyes, Jungkook only nodded his head slightly. 

“Yeah Jimin of course I remember, how could I you never shut up about him! “

This Jimin guy seem to be analyzing everything looking for the slightest crack in their facade. Jungkook hopes to the heavens above that his smile looks natural and not as forced as it feels. 

Jimin then turned his head back towards Taehyung seeming to have given up

“Oh, I'm sorry then Tae i wasn't aware you were with your-”

“Boyfriend”, interjected Jungkook quickly sweat starting to roll down the back of his neck. 

“Well then, uhh Tae I'll be in the food section I meet up with you later. Nice meeting you Jungkook”, with a last glance towards Taehyung and him he was off walking away.

Jungkook turned to Taehyung releasing a large breath he didn't know he was holding in. But what he didn't expect was a harsh slap against his chest. 

 

“Hey what the hell?”

Taehyung just rolled his eyes and stormed off. 

“Taehyung a thank you would be nice you know? “ He gripped onto Tae’s arm stopping him from walking away again. 

“Why?”

“I don't maybe because it was an action from within my heart. “

“No I mean why? You don't know me I don't know you why help me? “

Jungkook took a step closer, “maybe because that minsho guy is a dick for cheating on such a beautiful guy like you. “  
Taehyung blushed, only encouraging Jungkook to go on. 

“And maybe because a date would be nice. “

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god hyung why? “

Jungkook was getting ready for his 4th date with Taehyung, well now boyfriend. He wanted to tell Yoongi he’d be heading ,but he didn't expect to walk in on him giving Jimin head. 

“No I'm out not today, nope nope and nope. “

He rushed down stairs throwing himself into his car, silently hopping the image of a dick in his hyungs would leave his head. Hopping a loading truck will just come and end it all. 

 

He felt his phone vibrate, waiting for the red light to answer, because safety first kids. 

 

FairyPrince:  
Kookieeeee hurry i miss u!! 

 

Jungkook smiled at his cute hyung. 

 

KookieBear:  
Hyung we were together this morning u miss me ^~^???

 

FairyPrince: yes very much now hurry up!!!  
I'm wearing my wings !! KookieBear:..... No Jungkook did not speed nor did he run a red light because safety first children

**Author's Note:**

> When crossing the road one must look left and right, wait for the walking signal. But in the unusual events that a park Jimin happens to walk by acoid crossing because you'll only be able to focus on the ass


End file.
